cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
GingerBrave
Brave Cookie is a C-grade cookie that is the starting cookie every novice player gets for free. This cookie has been made into the game icon seen when players are downloading the application from the Google Play Store or Apple App Store. Despite the skill effect showing an "increase" as Level 1 "Brave" gradually changes into the superlative form of "Bravest of All", there are no special effects for this cookie at any Level - unlike other cookies. Leveling up the cookie will still give it additional energy, even though the skill does not increase. Skill Not just a running Cookie. He can Jump, Double Jump, and Slide too! Description ''What a determined Cookie! Defying his destiny, he escaped from the Witch's grasp and paved the way for others to follow. Energy upgrades will make him stronger. '' Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages * Did someone say "Run"? Let's go! * I'm no ordinary cookie. Just watch me! * I've gotta get out of here! * The Witch is away... Now's the time! * I refuse to be eaten alive! Updates *28 June, 2016 **Cookie energy has been increased to 100 into 110 along with Bright Cookie. **Best Combi with Dust Unicorn and Wishing Star has been removed. Trivia *He is featured in the earlier game by Devsisters: Ovenbreak, an earlier game before Cookie Run, with the same goal but Ovenbreak has a finite world. *He had his own event that ran during January 2015. See more: Brave Cookie's Brave Challenge *With no skill attached, this cookie proved to be a challenge for skilled players alike to see how long they go and how much points they can earn with this cookie. *Most Cookie names in Japanese end with クッキー (Cookie) much like their English counterparts. However, Brave Cookie's name is one of the exceptions. His name is 勇敢なクッキー君, where 君 (~kun) is a suffix added to refer to those of junior status, especially male children or teenagers. The other exception is Bright Cookie. *This is the only cookie without special abilities (even XP and coin increase!). *During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Brave Cookie only wore a tuxedo. *He shares the same audio files with Hero Cookie, Skating Queen Cookie, and Bright Cookie. *He is featured in the event Junior Cookie Challenge, which confirms this cookie is a child. *In Ovenbreak, he had a brother named Dozer (even called as KK in the sound files) after running from the Witch was blacked out by a Lollipop (and probably eaten by The Witch before); after that Brave Cookie (aka.Ginger Brave) wanted to avenge for his brother escaping the Witch's oven together with the other Cookies/Gingerbreads. Gallery Cookie Run LINE COOKIE RUN ios iphone gameplay|Brave Cookie running on the early version of the game. Badge-1-0.png|Wikia Badge ch01x2.png|Brave Cookie's sprite sheet. ch01 halloween.png|Brave Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Brave_ani.gif|Animated Cookie Image Brave.png|Brave Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Theme1.jpg|Brave Cookie in "Passionate Runners" from Photo Challenge Play_Brave.gif|Playing Animation Brave_Cookie_Rocket.png|Brave Cookie on a Rocket. He usually appears when players need to update their game. update_pic2.png|Hidden Brave Cookie Loading Screen Brave Cookie Relay.png|Relay icon skill_book_ch01_2x.png|Brave Cookie's ability has seen from the QQ version of the game Ovenbreak GB_run.png|Brave Cookie/Ginger Brave sprite sheet (part 1) GB_run_2.png|Brave Cookie/Ginger Brave sprite sheet (part 2) stop_end1.png|When finishing stage sprite sheet (part 1) stop_end2.png|When finishing stage sprite sheet (part 2) stop_end3.png|When finishing stage sprite sheet (part 3) stop_end4.png|When finishing stage sprite sheet (Christmas version) stop_start.png|When finishing stage sprite sheet (part 4) stop_stop.png|When finishing stage sprite sheet (part 5) stop_loop.png|When finishing stage sprite sheet (part 6) Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding ko:용감한 쿠키군 Category:C-grade cookies Category:1st Cookie Army